


HMU One More Time

by RejextedSauce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;D, A Respectful Amount of Fillers, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, And So Does Flirting, Because I can, Bisexual Hinata Shouyou, Can You Tell I Like Tags?, Chatting & Messaging, DW They Still Play Volleyball, Dorks, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, HOLY SHIT LOOK AT ALL THESE TAGS, Hilarity Ensues, Hinata Is Kinda Flirty, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Is More Chill, Kageyama Tobio Swears, Literally Nothing Can Stop Them From Doing So, M/M, Not Even AU's, Older Characters, Pining, Skype, Texting, Wrong number, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejextedSauce/pseuds/RejextedSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OTP accidentally meets on Skype. Hinata is a flirt and Kags is kinda chill. Not really tho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to Skype

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gomiyama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomiyama/gifts).



> I wanted to write something cute and I thought "omg internet dating would be adorable for our otp". So I hope you enjoy ^.^ Especially since I wrote the most angsty abemiha fic I could muster >,>

Hinata stared at the glowing light on his laptop. It’s been an hour since he finished his homework, and a few minutes since he got off Skyping with Tanaka and Noya. Right now he was bored and wasn’t going to sleep for another hour, so what better thing to do than start video chatting with someone else?

Scrolling through his friends list, only one was active. King tobio.

He didn’t seem to recognize the name, but he clicked the messaging button and waited. He didn’t have anything to say, so as impatient as he was to talk to someone, he clicked the call button and held his breath.

Little_spikr10 → King tobio the computer screen read.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._ Hinata loved the sound of Skype’s ring, no matter how weird it was. _Ring. Ring_ _—_

“What the hell?” a gruff and tired voice came through from the other side. Hinata could tell that the camera was off, so he couldn’t see the latter’s face. Then again, Hinata was completely shrouded in the darkness, save for the computer screen’s light.

“Hey!”

“Hi? Do I know you?” King tobio pressed.

“I guess not.” Hinata pouted. He hoped this newfound Skype friend wouldn’t be so serious.

There was a moment of silence. Kageyama didn’t know the other person he was talking to, but it was the same vice-versa. “Well, I guess that’s fine. Half of the guys on my Skype are assholes anyways.”

Hinata gave out a light chuckle. “That’s good then. I rarely talk to anyone on Skype.”

The other male scoffed. “That’s weird, considering you’re talking to me now.”

“Well—” Hinata scrunched up his face. “That’s because my other friends had to go, and now I’m bored.”

“So you called up a random Skype account?” Hinata could hear a faint trace of laughter in his voice, and smiled.

“Well, yeah. What’s so wrong about that?” Hinata asked, a teasing tone dancing in his words.

The other line grunted as if it was obvious. “Well, I could be a murderer, for one.”

 _Oh, it was that obvious then,_ Hinata thought.

“Who’s to say you’re not a murderer?”

“I’m not a murderer.”

That’s exactly what a murderer would say!” Hinata laughed in mock triumph.

“Pfft, then what should I say? I actually am a murderer?”

“Yes, wait, no. That’s also what a murderer would say. They’d use reverse psycology.” Hinata grinned as he heard Kageyama facepalm.

“You know, that’s also what a murderer would say,” Kageyama retorted. “They’d try to fake the other out by proving how the other person is the murderer, while they themselves is the real culprit.”

“Well, one could say that the murderer would try and turn the tables around to push all the attention away from themselves, huh, Murderer Tobio?!” Hinata pressed.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“I know I am. Unbelievably adorable,” he added, batting his eyelashes at the camera.

Murderer Tobio scoffed. “I’ve seen cuter murderers.”

“Like yourself?” Hinata giggled.

“Ugh, fine. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Yes, it does.”

“Pfft, knowing that you had a conversation with a murderer makes it easier to sleep at night?”

“I dunno. Maybe,” Hinata shrugged.

Kageyama sighed. “That makes no sense.”

Hinata perked up. “You know what else makes no sense?”

“What?”

“That you can see me, but I can’t see you.”

There was a few moments of silence before the stranger on the other side replied.

“My camera’s broken.”

“Bull.”

Kageyama almost growled. “Fine. You’re right. It’s not. Why do you care?”

“‘Cause I’d like to put a face to this friendly murderer,” he answered casually.

Kageyama’s annoyance washed away and he thought for a moment. It wasn’t like he was risking anything, right? He wouldn’t have to call this stranger ever again, so why not?

“Fine. Give me one second.”

“Yes! Good boy, Murderer Tobio.” Kageyama almost regretted giving in, but the excitement from the red-head on the other side of his monitor made him feel kind of… Happy. Even with such a short chat, It’s been awhile since he had such a carefree and sort of unpredictable conversation like this. And all the sudden, the thought of not talking to the other boy made his heart sink a little.

“Murderer Tobio? You still there?” The red-haired boy’s voice caught him off guard.

“Yeah, sorry, be right back,” Kageyama ignored Hinata’s mutterings as he searched his desk for his cheap little camera. He found it in no time and quickly hooked it up to the computer.

“It’s loading.”

“Okay,” Hinata answered. Kageyama could practically hear him grinning.

 _Ping!_ “There. Happy?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata stared. He was too busy tracing his eyes over the shape of the male on the other side of the screen to say anything. Kageyama’s black hair was slightly messy, a loosely hanging v-neck was all that was concealing his tan chest, not leaving much to the imagination. Hinata would have kept staring if Kageyama didn’t interrupt him.

“Oi, eyes up here,” Kageyama said. He never thought he’d be saying that.

Hinata snapped his head up and stared at Kageyama’s face. He was obviously flushed, even under his computer’s illuminated screen.

“Sorry, I just—”

“Never met a good-looking murderer?” Kageyama grinned.

Hinata let out a nervous chuckle. “I don’t think a murderer would wear a shirt like that to bed.”

“What?” Kageyama asked, laughing lightly. “What the hell do you think murderers wear to sleep?”

“I-I don’t know! A hoodie?”

“That is kind of shady,” Kageyama agreed.

"Yeah."

A few seconds passed when Kageyama squinted his eyes onto Hinata’s screen. “What are you even wearing to sleep?” He asked.

“Oh! Me?”

Kageyama facepalmed. “Who the fuck else am I talking to, dumbass?”

“Hey, you don’t have to be so rude!” Hinata pouted. “But you’re right.”

“So?” Kageyama pressed.

“So what?”

“What are you wearing?”

“Ooh~ So you’re _that_ kind of guy?” Hinata teased.

“What? No!”

Hinata smirked. “Oh, well in that case,” he stood up and turned on a closeby lamp. “Nothing.”

Kageyama blushed furiously and covered his eyes. “Warn me next time, Jesus Christ!”

Hinata laughed. “I’m just kidding, I’m wearing boxers.”

Kageyama peaked through his fingers. “Oh. Asshole.” He smiled, still embarrassed.

“Aww, you’re so innocent.” Hinata teased.

“Shut it,” Kageyama warned half-heartedly.

“Alright, alright,” Hinata held his hands up defensively and say back down. “Now you stand up.”

“What, why?”

“Same reason you turned your camera on.”

“Ugh.”

“Just do it.”

“Why?”

“Make your dreams a reality.”

“Stop.”

“Yesterday you said tomorrow!”

“Fine!” Kageyama sighed. “You’re a human meme machine.”

“Thanks to Kuroo.”

Kageyama halted. “Kuroo… Kuroo Tetsuro?”

Hinata shot forward in his chair, almost falling off. “ _Uwuahh!_ You know him?!”

“Yeah!” Kageyama shouted. “I see him from time to time. He used to play on the same team as some of my teammates.”

“You play _volleyball_?!” Hinata practically yelled.

“ _Yeah!_ You too?!”

“ _Yeah!_ ”

Both boys stood there looking at each other, excitement overriding their thought process. It wasn't until Kageyama caught sight of his watch that he calmed down a bit.

“Oh shit,” Kageyama remarked. “It’s really late.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m lucky if my roommate didn’t wake up from my shouting,” Hinata confessed.

Kageyama sighed. “Yeah. Well, I should probably go. So, uhh… Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Hinata breathed. “Oh wait—”

“Yeah?”

“You’re really hot!” Hinata shouted one last time before the screen flashed and the call ended.

Kageyama was frozen in place as he turned off his camera. What. The. Actual. _Fuck_. Just. Happened?

He waited a moment before pressing on Hinata’s profile. Little_spikr10. _Cute_.

Kageyama pressed on the chat button and decided it wouldn’t be a bad thing to message him before bed.

[11:42 PM] **King tobio** : You’re not so bad looking yourself

With one last glance towards the unread message, Kageyama shut off his computer and hopped in bed. A few seconds later he allowed his hand to drift off and fumble for his phone before checking Skype yet again. Still unread.

He put his phone down and smiled as he got comfortable.

_Maybe we will be talking soon._


	2. How to Keep a Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama wakes up earlier than he'd like to and the dorks keep in contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I just realized in the last chapter I made before 12 "late" for Kags and Hinata. Pfft, what losers.

It turns out that _soon_ happened to be _really soon_ for Kageyama. In only a few moments of closing his eyes, his phone was making little dinging sounds as new messages flashed on the screen. Hesitantly, he checked his phone.

[11:54] **Little_spikr10** : omG

[11:54] **Little_spikr10** : OMG

[11:56] **Little_spikr10** : thanks

Kageyama groaned. What the hell was he doing actually texting _back_? He also wondered what he was doing in-between those two minutes. Probably rolling around like a delighted idiot. Kageyama wasted no time in replying.

[11:57] **King tobio** : Smooth

[11:57] **Little_spikr10** : thx

[11:57] **King tobio** : Go the fuck to sleep

[11:58] **Little_spikr10** : rude

[11:58] **King tobio** : Why are you even still awake?

[11:58] **Little_spikr10** : well i was about to sleep when i saw a new message

[11:58] **Little_spikr10** : kinda needed to check

[11:59] **King tobio** : You could’ve waited until morning

[11:59] **Little_spikr10** : i could but whats the fun in that??

[11:59] **Little_spikr10** : if anything its ur fault

[12:00] **King tobio** : What?

[12:00] **Little_spikr10** : uh yeah

[12:00] **Little_spikr10** : ur the one who basically said i’m good lookig

[12:00} **King tobio** : Oh my god. Seriously?

[12:01] **Little_spikr10** : that is what you said

[12:01] **King tobio** : Wha

[12:01] **King tobio** : I know but, I mean you started it

[12:03] **Little_spikr10** : oh yeah

[12:03] **Little_spikr10** : lol i didnt think youd reply

[12:04] **King tobio** : Well you thought wrong.

[12:04] **Little_spikr10** : well it wouldnt be the first time

[12:04] **King tobio** : I barely know you but I don’t doubt that

[12:05] **Little_spikr10** : exactly

[12:06] **Little_spikr10** : btw

[12:07] **Little_spikr10** : do you have school tmrw?

[12:07] **King tobio** : Yeah

[12:07] **Little_spikr10** : same. i get up at 8. I have a long free period :P

[12:07] **Little_spikr10** : hbu?

[12:08] **King tobio** : I get up at 6

[12:08] **Little_spikr10** : ouch

[12:08] **King tobio** : Yup

[12:08] **Little_spikr10** : lol that’s me usually

[12:09] **Little_spikr10** : well you need to sleep more than me so

[12:09] **Little_spikr10** : goodnight

[12:10] **King tobio** : *morning

[12:10] **Little_spikr10** : watever

[12:10] **Little_spikr10** : ur a slow typer

[12:10] **King tobio** : It’s kind of hard to type while falling asleep

[12:11] **Little_spikr10** : oh

[12:11] **Little_spikr10** : oH

[12:11] **Little_spikr10** : SO IM BORING NOW HUH

[12:11] **King tobio** : What?

[12:12] **Little_spikr10** : 12:12 MAKE A WISH

[12:12] **King tobio** : I wish you’d shut up

[12:13] **Little_spikr10** : RUDE

[12:13] **Little_spikr10** : anyways

[12:13] **Little_spikr10** : am i boring? is that why ur falling alseep???

[12:14] **King tobio** : Whatever helps you sleep at night

[12:14] **Little_spikr10** : wow

[12:14] **Little_spikr10** : this is sounding repetitive

[12:14] **King tobio** : Well

[12:14] **King tobio** : Besides that,

[12:14] **King tobio** : You’re kind of the only reason I’m still up

[12:15] **Little_spikr10** : oh

[12:15] **Little_spikr10** : oops

[12:15] **Little_spikr10** : sry

[12:15] **Little_spikr10** : i’m honored tho

[12:15] **King tobio** : Good for you

[12:16] **King tobio** : Will you let me sleep now?

[12:16] **Little_spikr10** : sure

[12:16] **Little_spikr10** : also

[12:16] **Little_spikr10** : nice bedhead

[12:16] **King tobio** : Thanks. Goodnight

[12:17] **Little_spikr10** : *gm

[12:18] **King tobio** : Omg

[12:18] **Little_spikr10** : !!!

[12:19] **Little_spikr10** : SOUND THE ALARM

[12:19] **Little_spikr10** : MURDERER TOBIO JUST

[12:19] **Little_spikr10** : FORGOT TO SPELL OUT A WORD

[12:19] **Little_spikr10** : RIP PERFECT GRAMMAR

[12:19] **King tobio** : I did it on purpose

[12:20] **King tobio** : Sleep. Now.

[12:20] **Little_spikr10** : No

[12:20] **King tobio** : We have school tomorrow

[12:20] **Little_spikr10** : ughhhhhh dont remind me

[12:20] **King tobio** : Goodmorning

[12:20] **Little_spikr10** : what

[12:20] **Little_spikr10** : oh right

[12:20] **Little_spikr10** : goodmorning

[12:20] **Little_spikr10** : ;)

[12:21] **King tobio** : Yeah, bye

[12:21] **Little_spikr10** : D:

[12:21] **Little_spikr10** : so stingy

[12:21] **Little_spikr10** : fine

[12:21] **Little_spikr10** : gm

[12:22] **Little_spikr10** : i know you read that

[12:22] **Little_spikr10** : hehe

[12:23] **King tobio** : I’m going to block you

[12:23] **Little_spikr10** : TnT fine

[12:23] **Little_spikr10** : goodmorning

[12:25] **Little_spikr10** : maybe goodmorning will be our always

[12:26] **King tobio** : If I knew you I’d slap you

[12:26] **Little_spikr10** : oH

[12:26] **Little_spikr10** : MASOCHIST

[12:26] **King tobio** : Do you ever get tired?

[12:26] **Little_spikr10** : IDK

[12:26] **Little_spikr10** : MAYBE

[12:27] **Little_spikr10** : Sometimes

[12:28] **King tobio** : I’ll talk to you tomorrow

[12:28] **Little_spikr10** : yeyyyyyy okay bye

 

* * *

 

[6:40] **King tobio** : I OVERSLEPT MY ALARM BECAUSE OF YOU

[6:44] **King tobio** : Wake up already

[6:45] **King tobio** : You’re lucky I don’t know where you live

 

* * *

 

[8:10] **Little_spikr10** : OMG

[8:10] **Little_spikr10** : OMFG

[8:10] **Little_spikr10** : HOLY SHIET IM LAUGTING SO HARS

[8:11] **Little_spikr10** : Ahhh sucks to be you ;)

 

* * *

 

[8:52] **King tobio** : I swear to god

[8:52] **King tobio** : I think I really am going to kill you

[8:56] **Little_spikr10** : wait

[8:56] **Little_spikr10** : what

[8:57] **King tobio** : I’m in class. Shut up

[8:57] **Little_spikr10** : make me

[8:58] **King tobio** : Don’t you have somewhere to be?

[8:58] **Little_spikr10** : yeah, but my class didnt start yet

[9:00] **Little_spikr10** : hello

[9:00] **Little_spikr10** : ???

[9:00] **Little_spikr10** : ????????

[9:00] **Little_spikr10** : ??????????????...

[9:00] **Little_spikr10** : WHERE ARE YOUUUUU

[9:00] **Little_spikr10** : i just realized i dont actually now what to call u

[9:01] **Little_spikr10** : murderer tobio is just gonna have to do

[9:01] **Little_spikr10** : OMFG

[9:02] **Little_spikr10** : WHERE R U

[9:02] **Little_spikr10** : UGH

[9:02] **Little_spikr10** : NOW MY CLASS STARTS

[9:02] **Little_spikr10** : BYE YOU PARTY POOPER

[9:04] **Little_spikr10** : u better not be ignoring me

[9:04] **Little_spikr10** : i s2g

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in school #sin. I also wrote this rather easily #doublesin. Omg that means this book is sin!! Time to tag it uwu
> 
> Oh ps. I have no idea how this went from 3rd person writing, to just plain chat ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ It'll change around a bit, I guess. lol I don't really know what I'm doing yet.
> 
> Like I said, this is basically writing itself


	3. How to Confiscate Phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School apparently doesn't stop them from chatting. They learn some stuff about each other. Phones get spammed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mWAHAHAHAHHA TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAYYYYYYYYY
> 
> #triplesin I feel victorious

[9:46] **King tobio** **:** I hate you so much right now

[9:46] **Little_spikr10:**!!!!11!!1!11!!!!!!1!!

[9:46] **Little_spikr10:** OMG UR ALIIIIIIVEEEEEE

[9:46] **Little_spikr10:** i knew u couldnt stay away from my charmmsssssssss

[9:46] **King tobio** **:** Ugh

[9:47] **King tobio** **:** I’d kick you if I were near you

[9:47] **Little_spikr10** : I TAKE OFFENSE

[9:47] **Little_spikr10** : I SENSE HOSTILITY

[9:47] **King tobio** : No shit

[9:47] **Little_spikr10** : aww why so mean??

[9:48] **King tobio** : My phone got confiscated

[9:48] **King tobio** : Because of you

[9:48] **Little_spikr10** : OMFG

[9:48] **King tobio** : Don’t

[9:48] **Little_spikr10** : IM CRYUNG

[9:49] **Little_spikr10** : AHHHHHH

[9:49] **Little_spikr10** : YOUR PROFESSOR TOOK YOUR PHOEN???!!

[9:49] **King tobio** : Yeah

[9:49] **Little_spikr10** : THAT MUSTVE BEEN EMBARASSING IM SRY

[9:49] **Little_spikr10** : IT SOUNDS PRICELESS THO

[9:50] **King tobio** : It was really awkward. He walked right up to me and took my phone

[9:50] **King tobio** : Then he read part of the conversation

[9:50] **Little_spikr10** : Lol that sucks for u

[9:50] **King tobio** : Uh, yeah

[9:51] **King tobio** : He also announced that I was having a lover’s quarrel

[9:51] **King tobio** : Then announced to the class that you were a guy, so now everyone thinks I’m gay

[9:51] **King tobio** : It didn’t help when you kept texting though

[9:51] **King tobio** : He said I was “into the clingy type”

[9:52] **Little_spikr10** : OMG IM DYIMG

[9:52] **Little_spikr10** : HOLY SHET

[9:52] **Little_spikr10** : SEND HELP

[9:52] **King tobio** : I really wanna slap you again

[9:53] **Little_spikr10** : ;)

[9:52] **King tobio** : No

[9:54] **Little_spikr10** : oh wait

[9:54] **Little_spikr10** : arent u gay tho???

[9:54] **King tobio** : No

[9:54] **King tobio** : When did I ever say that?

[9:54] **Little_spikr10** : oH

[9:55] **Little_spikr10** : see

[9:55] **Little_spikr10** : when a guy tells me im attractive i usually think theyre at least bi or smtn

[9:55] **King tobio** : Well

[9:55] **King tobio** : Genders and all that aren’t such a big deal to me

[9:56] **King tobio** : Why do you ask?

[9:56] **Little_spikr10** : just cuz i dont know that many bi people, other than myself

[9:56] **King tobio** : You’re bi?

[9:56] **Little_spikr10** : yup :3c

[9:56] **King tobio** : That explains a lot

[9:57] **Little_spikr10** : should i be offended

[9:57] **King tobio** : Not really, no

[9:57] **King tobio** : I say that because you stared at me when I turned my camera on last night

[9:57] **Little_spikr10** : oh

[9:57] **Little_spikr10** : well

[9:57] **Little_spikr10** : youre welcome

[9:58] **Little_spikr10** : and im also offended you couldnt tell sooner lol

[9:58] **King tobio** : Sorry I just don’t get those “gay vibes”

[9:59] **Little_spikr10** : no wonder youre single

[9:59] **King tobio** : How the hell do you know that?

[9:59] **Little_spikr10** : OMG IM RIHT

[9:59] **Little_spikr10** : HA

[9:59] **Little_spikr10** : well you act like it

[10:00] **Little_spikr10** : and also i think your teacher would know about that and would have said something about you being a cheater ;)

[10:00] **Little_spikr10** : but also it makes no sense, youre friggin hot wtf

[10:00] **King tobio** : Nice job figuring that out, Sherlock

[10:01] **King tobio** : Also

[10:01] **King tobio** : You’re not so bad looking yourself

[10:02] **Little_spikr10** : okay things just got real repetitive RIP

[10:02] **Little_spikr10** : im having flashbacks mbyE

 

* * *

  

[10:34] **Little_spikr10** : oh wow

[10:34] **King tobio** : What now?

[10:34] **Little_spikr10** : i just realized our other convo started and ended with i s2g

[10:35] **King tobio** : Bye

[10:35] **Little_spikr10** : :(((

[10:35] **Little_spikr10** : such a party pooper

[10:37] **Little_spikr10** : OHMYGOD IM GONNA BE LATE FOR MY NEXT CLASS WTFF

 

* * *

 

[11:46] **King tobio** : What were you having flashbacks of?

[11:46] **King tobio** : It’s not like anything scary happened last night

[11:48] **Little_spikr10** : YOUR BED HAIR AND THE FACT YOU WERE BARLY WEARING ANYTHING

[11:49] **King tobio** : I was wearing an airy shirt you dumbass

[11:49] **Little_spikr10** : ASDFGHJKL

[11:49] **King tobio** : You only wore boxers, what’s your point?

[11:49] **King tobio** : I hope you’re not like this in real life

[11:50] **Little_spikr10** : surprisingly not

[11:50] **King tobio** : Thank god

[11:50] **Little_spikr10** : -.- whats that supposed to mean

[11:51] **King tobio** : Exactly what you think

[11:51] **Little_spikr10** : oH

[11:51] **Little_spikr10** : OH

[11:51] **Little_spikr10** : OKAY

[11:51] **Little_spikr10** : I SEE HOW IT IS

[11:51] **King tobio** : I have class now

[11:52] **Little_spikr10** : OH NICE EXCUSE

[11:52] **King tobio** : Bye

[11:52] **Little_spikr10** : OH WAit i have class now too

[11:52] **Little_spikr10** : nm

[11:54] **King tobio** : Mhm

[11:55] **Little_spikr10** : i hate you right now

[11:56] **King tobio** : :)

[11:58] **Little_spikr10** : unfair

[11:58] **Little_spikr10** : ur mocking me

[11:59] **Little_spikr10** : im so done

 

* * *

 

[12:26] **King tobio** : ;)

[12:28] **Little_spikr10** : i can't believe ur texting in class just for that

[12:28] **Little_spikr10** : unbelievable

[12:28] **King tobio** : Unbelievably adorable*

[12:29] **Little_spikr10** : holy shit

[12:29] **Little_spikr10** : no u did not

[12:30] **Little_spikr10** : TOBIO IM GONNA KILL YOU

[12:30] **Little_spikr10** : STOP BRINGING UP LAST NIGHT UGHHHH

[12:30] **King tobio** : It was kind of cute seeing you flirty

[12:31] **Little_spikr10** : thanks?

[12:31] **King tobio** : But now you're annoying

[12:32] **Little_spikr10** : ugh i knew it

[12:32] **Little_spikr10** : bye

[12:32] **King tobio** : Mhm

[12:33] **Little_spikr10** : go before you get your phone confiscated again

[12:35] **Little_spikr10** : omg i can't believe it worked

[12:37] **Little_spikr10** : omg what if it did get confiscated again

[12:37] **Little_spikr10** : OMFG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oH So I know you might be like "they're kinda ooc".  
> And I'm like "I know".  
> This is because I believe everyone is different on the internet, chats, texting or whatever. But dw!! They're still the same dorks :)))


	4. How to Pine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata get some personal time and pining tries to become evident <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll just warn you about this every chapter but  
> *characters are kinda ooc because people act differently on the interweb so this is how I believe they would act*  
> Read along now plz ^3^

When Kageyama turned on his phone, he expected to be able to call and order pizza rather easily. Instead, he found difficulty in doing so because of the random messages coming in from his harasser. Most of them were asking if his phone got confiscated and where he was and why he hated him.

Kageyama rolled his eyes as he lazily typed on the keyboard.

[2:44] **King tobio** : Calm down

[2:44] **Little_spikr10** : !!!

[2:44] **King tobio** : I turned my phone off

[2:45] **Little_spikr10** : i cant believe i was over here worrying about u

[2:45] **Little_spikr10** : so disrespectful

Kageyama scoffed, a small hint of a smile cracking in his face. His fingers flittered above the keyboard as he typed a sarcastic response.

[2:46] **King tobio** : I can feel the love

[2:46] **Little_spikr10** : ohmygod the sarcasm

[2:46] **Little_spikr10** : y r u like this

[2:46] **King tobio** : Because of you

[2:47] **Little_spikr10** : oh

[2:47] **Little_spikr10** : well ive been told i have that effect on people

[2:48] **Little_spikr10** : wait

[2:48] **King tobio** : What

[2:48] **Little_spikr10** : brb one sex

[2:49] **King tobio** : *sec

[2:49] **Little_spikr10** : I KNW THAT JEEZ

[2:49] **King tobio** : Mhmm

[2:50] **Little_spikr10** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

[2:51] **King tobio** : Why

[2:51] **Little_spikr10** : because i can

[2:53] **Little_spikr10** : incase ur wondering

[2:53] **Little_spikr10** : that was why I was gone

[2:54] **King tobio** : Why

[2:54] **Little_spikr10** : BECAUSE I CANNNN

[2:54] **King tobio** : Oh my godddddddddd

[2:54] **Little_spikr10** : wE R BREAKING SOME RECORDS HERE

[2:55] **King tobio** : What

[2:55] **Little_spikr10** : i got you to say “omg” and “oh my goddddddd" in one day

[2:55] **Little_spikr10** : #acomplismants

[2:55] **Little_spikr10** : and dont you dare argue that you said it before because you and i know damn well you didnt

[2:56] **King tobio** : Wow, it's only been one day and you're already so sure you know me?

[2:56] **Little_spikr10** : my relationships escalate quickly

[2:57] **Little_spikr10** : u still there??

[2:58] **King tobio** : Yeah

[2:58] **King tobio** : Just laughing over the fact that you obviously misspelled “accomplishments”

[2:58] **Little_spikr10** : what

[2:58] **Little_spikr10** : omg

[2:58] **Little_spikr10** : UGH

[2:58] **Little_spikr10** : YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I CANT TYPE BY NOW

[2:59] **Little_spikr10** : LIKE

[2:59] **Little_spikr10** : I CANT EVEN INTERNETTT

[2:59] **King tobio** : Same

[2:59] **Little_spikr10** : wow we agreed on that

[2:59] **Little_spikr10** : and congrats ur vocabulary is growing

[3:00] **King tobio** : You mean shrinking?

[3:00] **Little_spikr10** : nah, growing

[3:00] **Little_spikr10** : like ur heart

[3:00] **Little_spikr10** :  <3

[3:01] **King tobio** : <\3

[3:01] **Little_spikr10** : :(

[3:01] **King tobio** : Bye

[3:01] **Little_spikr10** : again?

[3:02] **Little_spikr10** : fine

[3:02] **Little_spikr10** : ill spam you later

[3:03] **Little_spikr10** : when im back

[3:04] **Little_spikr10** : i know u read that

[3:05] **King tobio** : It amazes me how sometimes you write “you” and sometimes “u”

[3:05] **Little_spikr10** : im glad u r fascinating by me

[3:06] **King tobio** : Bye again

[3:06] **Little_spikr10** : ugh

[3:06] **Little_spikr10** : okayyy

Kageyama sighed. He knows he'll never win against the persistent kid on the other line. Heck, he doesn't even know his real name! He knew his face and texting style, but not name. As weird as it sounded, he wanted to find out.

 

* * *

 

As Hinata got into Kuroo’s car for a ride home, he was constantly bugged about who he was chatting with. Kuroo’s smirk left no imagination to what he was thinking, but Hinata brushed him off.

“‘C’mon, you’re smiling like a helpless doof. It’s like a first love grin. Who is it?” Kuroo pressed. He craned his neck over to the passenger’s seat to try and read off his phone. Hinata snapped his phone off and yelled, “EYES ON THE ROAD!”

Kuroo pouted in mock defeat as he settles his gaze back on the road. “No fair…”

“‘C’mon Hinata, you can tell us!” Tanaka and Noya grinned from the back seat.

Hinata laughed to himself. “No thanks, I think I’ll keep this one to myself.”

Tanaka wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh? So she’s a keeper~”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I like _him_.”

Tanaka froze with a goofy grin on his face. “Oops.”

Noya was practically rolling around on the seat laughing while Kuroo tried to stifle his laughter. Tried but failed.

“Sorry, Hinata. ‘Forgot.”

Hinata dismissively waved his hand. “Nah, it’s fine.” He glanced down at his phone once more before reading Murderer Tobio’s last text. _Bye again_. Hinata couldn’t suppress the small frown that formed on his face as he sent a few more texts.

They went by unanswered.

Hinata sighed and stared out the window, listening to his friends bicker with the hint of a shy smile replacing the frown.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just stop writing for one minute omg  
> its been 3 updates in one day  
> omg its a record
> 
> Ooh look my notes go from Kageyama to Hinata's writing skills... ha.


	5. How to Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama gets a really weird message and investigates. Hinata is an over-texting dork and some little things get slipped (not much tho sry). Also Kags pines over the name thing again because why not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please note that the ooc-ness can be explained by that thing which is the internet. People don't act the same on the internet as they do in person*

It was a few hours before Kageyama even heard from Hinata. He was doing homework, and every time he heard his phone buzz he automatically checked it, his heart skipping beats in the process.

When he realized it wasn't the usual energetic red-head, he'd sigh and take care of whatever business was at hand.

His phone buzzed once more and Kageyama dropped the pencil, stretched, and grabbed it again. He turned on his screen and was met with quite a few _unexpected_ notifications.

[8:46] **Little_spikr10** : send nudes plz

[8:46] **Little_spikr10** : pleaseeee i wanna see dem shoulderzzz

[8:47] **Little_spikr10** : and that hairrromg

[8:48] **Little_spikr10** : bayyybe

Kageyama swore if he was drinking something he would've spat it out right then and there. His mind started wondering as to why he would send that, and he unconsciously started to bite his lip. The last message was sent 10 minutes ago, and since he was alone, Kageyama hesitantly started typing the best response he could muster.

[8:58] **King tobio** : What the actual _fuck?_

His eyes scanned the phone for any sign of typing. A few seconds later the familiar floating ellipsis started to dance on screen.

[8:59] **Little_spikr10** : omg hell no

[8:59] **Little_spikr10** : OMFG UGHHHH

[8:59] **Little_spikr10** : IM SO SORRY

[8:59] **King tobio** : ???

[9:00] **Little_spikr10** : im not even gonna comment on that ??? thing

[9:00] **Little_spikr10** : thats how speechless i am

[9:00] **King tobio** : But you just

[9:01] **King tobio** : Nevermind

[9:01] **Little_spikr10** : -.-

[9:01] **King tobio** : Care to explain then?

[9:01] **Little_spikr10** : never trust ur friends

[9:01] **Little_spikr10** : especially with ur phone

[9:01] **Little_spikr10** : and if u have secrets you hide from them

[9:01] **Little_spikr10** : u better pray

[9:01] **Little_spikr10** : keep ur secrets close

[9:02] **Little_spikr10** : or reveal them all

[9:02] **King tobio** : I think you're being a bit dramatic

[9:02] **Little_spikr10** : exCUSE ME???

[9:02] **Little_spikr10** : THEY WENT ON MY PHONE AND TEXTED YOUUUU

[9:02] **Little_spikr10** : OF ALL PEOLE

[9:03] **Little_spikr10** : ugh I s2g

[9:03] **Little_spikr10** : theyre dead to me

[9:04] **King tobio** : So I guess you weren't the one who sent those messages?

[9:04] **Little_spikr10** : uhmm

[9:04] **Little_spikr10** : yeah

[9:04] **Little_spikr10** : no

[9:04] **Little_spikr10** : you wish

[9:04] **King tobio** : Yeah, no

[9:05] **Little_spikr10** : ;)

[9:05] **King tobio** : I think you're feeling a bit better

[9:05] **Little_spikr10** : yeah a lil bit

[9:05] **Little_spikr10** : but

[9:05] **Little_spikr10** : i need to get back at them

[9:05] **King tobio** : Any ideas how to do that?

[9:06] **Little_spikr10** : yeah

[9:06] **Little_spikr10** : umm

[9:06] **Little_spikr10** : actually no

[9:06] **Little_spikr10** : ill get back to u on tht

[9:06] **King tobio** : Of course

[9:08] **King tobio** : Are your friends still there?

[9:09] **Little_spikr10** : yeah lol

[9:09] **Little_spikr10** : im at kuroo’s with noya and tanaka

[9:10] **King tobio** : Ah I think I've heard of them

[9:10] **Little_spikr10** : yeah theyre pretty cool

[9:11] **King tobio** : Are they bugging you right now?

[9:11] **Little_spikr10** : what

[9:11] **Little_spikr10** : no

[9:12] **Little_spikr10** : yes

[9:12] **King tobio** : Figures

[9:12] **Little_spikr10** : yeah :p

[9:12] **Little_spikr10** : ever since i yelled at them for messaging u they decided to stalk over my shoulder

[9:13] **King tobio** : Damn

[9:13] **King tobio** : That was like, what

[9:13] **King tobio** : 10 minutes ago?

[9:14] **Little_spikr10** : yup

[9:14] **King tobio** : And they’re still going at it?

[9:14] **Little_spikr10** : yup

[9:15] **Little_spikr10** : umm

[9:15] **Little_spikr10** : tanaka wants me to say

[9:15] **Little_spikr10** : thats what she said

[9:16] **King tobio** : Bye

[9:16] **Little_spikr10** : wait noooo!!!

[9:16] **Little_spikr10** : thats what my friends said plz come back!!

[9:16] **Little_spikr10** : he didnt even use it correctly?

[9:16] **Little_spikr10** : awwww

[9:17] **Little_spikr10** : theyre so in trouble now

 

* * *

  

[1:22] **Little_spikr10** : pssssssssstt

[1:22] **Little_spikr10** : u still awake??

[1:23] **King tobio** : Nope, I'm leisurely enjoying my comatose state with you

[1:23] **Little_spikr10** : TnT i dont appreciate ur sass

[1:23] **King tobio** : I don't appreciate dumb questions

[1:23] **Little_spikr10** : fine

[1:24] **Little_spikr10** : fair enough

[1:24] **King tobio** : You should think about changing your name

[1:24] **Little_spikr10** : ??? to what

[1:24] **Little_spikr10** : little_dumbass??

[1:24] **King tobio** : No, something a little bit more sophisticated

[1:25] **Little_spikr10** : oh thank god

[1:25] **King tobio** : Something like little_shit

[1:25] **King tobio** : Or little_shit69

[1:26] **Little_spikr10** : i came out to have a good time

[[1:26] **Little_spikr10** : and im feeling really attacked right now

1:26] **King tobio** : You messaged me in the first place

[1:26] **Little_spikr10** : ok BYE

[1:27] **King tobio** : Goodnight

[1:27] **Little_spikr10** : *morning

[1:27] **King tobio** : I'm so done with you

[1:28] **Little_spikr10** : no, im down with YOU

[1:28] **King tobio** : You’re down with me?

[1:28] **Little_spikr10** : u know what i mean

[1:28] **King tobio** : Bye

[1:28] **Little_spikr10** : gm

[1:29] **King tobio** : Ugh

[1:29] **Little_spikr10** : ;)

[1:29] **King tobio** : You're lucky I don't block you

[1:30] **Little_spikr10** : hehe

[1:30] **Little_spikr10** : i know :)))

 

* * *

 

 

[1:58] **Little_spikr10** : mAYBE GM CAN BE OUR ALWAYS

[1:58] **King tobio** : Go the fuck to sleep already

[1:58] **King tobio** : You’re also being repetitive

[1:58] **King tobio** : Jesus Christ

[1:58] **Little_spikr10** : is not here right nw

[1:58] **King tobio** : Don’t pull those dad jokes here

[1:59] **Little_spikr10** : kuroo made me do it

[1:59] **King tobio** : Fine

[1:59] **King tobio** : You get one pass

[1:59] **Little_spikr10** : yeeeeeee

[2:00] **Little_spikr10** : gm

[2:00] **King tobio** : Goodnight

[2:00] **Little_spikr10** : :(

[2:00] **Little_spikr10** : i trusted u

[2:00] **Little_spikr10** : i rooted for u

[2:00] **Little_spikr10** : we were all rooting for u

[2:01] **King tobio** : Do you ever shut up?

[2:01] **Little_spikr10** : didnt u ask this last night??

[2:01] **Little_spikr10** : and the answer is almost always no

[2:02] **King tobio** : Fuck me

[2:02] **Little_spikr10** : oH YOU WISH

[2:06] **Little_spikr10** : i didnt mean it

[2:06] **Little_spikr10** : plz come back

[2:07] **Little_spikr10** :TnT fine ill see you in the morning

[2:10] **Little_spikr10** : gm

[2:11] **Little_spikr10** : dammit it was worth a shot

 

* * *

 

[2:32] **King tobio** : By the way

[2:32] **King tobio** : How did they know about my hair?

[2:38] **Little_spikr10** : i

[2:38] **Little_spikr10** : mightve

[2:39] **Little_spikr10** : mentioned it before

[2:43] **King tobio** : Ok then

Kageyama shut his phone off for (hopefully) the last time that night. He could imagine the redhead being flustered from his choppy response, and possibly being bugged by his friends. Kageyama also couldn’t help but feel bit glad that the redhead had mentioned him to his friends. Sure, he was little embarrassed, but kind of proud that he had that effect on the little harasser. He felt proud that he had an effect on _him._ The nameless guy on the other side of the screen who doesn’t have name yet.

But Kageyama was willing to change that, and hopefully soon. He just had to figure out how. At this point, they seemed close enough, even after just two nights and a day. Maybe it would be easier than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any readers who have stuck around since the beginning, Kageyama's name was changed from "King_tobio" to "King tobio" because I forgot that Skype names didn't need the underscore in their names. Their usernames will be explained eventually.


	6. How to Avoid... Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of new information about their University lives comes up :P But no one really cares because kagehina. Also, Hinata's friends are pushy, Kags /kinda/ socializes, and Hinata use his head a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is escalating quickly.
> 
> *shrinks back into the darkness*
> 
> It feels longer when you're writing it
> 
> And heads up: this chapter is shit and I have lots of notes.

“The two lovebirds brought us breakfast!” Kuroo joked as Bokuto and Akaashi handed out food to their “guests”. The two of them were used to Kuroo’s irritating—at least to Akaashi—comments and tendencies to invite people over.

The three of them lived together, even though Kuroo attended a different University. Thankfully, most of the guests he invited over were usually only his close teammates. They seemed fine with hosting, and after all, Kuroo was helpful with maintenance and had no problems leaving the apartment if they needed their own alone time.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s our thanks to you guys for not trashing the place,” Akaashi stated.

Bokuto laughed. “Surprisingly, last time was worse!”

“Hey man, I didn’t think karaoke would get that intense!” Kuroo defended.

A murmur of agreement circled around the room.

The group took their time to eat before Bokuto and Akaashi headed out again. By the time they were finished, Kuroo was already looking over an oblivious Hinata’s shoulder.

Hinata only became aware of him when Kuroo started laughing. “Hinata, did you seriously keep messaging him after that?”

Said person looked away in embarrassment. “What? It’s not like he had anything important to do. He was sleeping. And It’s a Saturday!”

From his sitting position on the couch, Hinata could see Kuroo shake his head. “What if he had a job?”

“Oops,” Hinata replied half-heartedly.

Kuroo shot him a fake stern gaze. “Such a caring boyfriend.”

“Ugh,” Hinata sighed. “We’re just _friends_.” Hinata emphasised the “friends” part long enough to gain some suspicious glances from Tanaka and Noya.

“Yeah,” Tanaka laughs. “Friends that message each other, like, every hour.”

“And you acted so secretive about it,” Noya added in.

Hinata gasped in mock hurt. “That’s because you two would’ve bugged me about it. And I’m still mad at you for messaging him on my phone without permission.”

Tanaka and Noya held an identical guilty look before suddenly Kuroo perked up. “But he sent it though, right?”

“Sent what?” Hinata asked as it hit him.

 _Nudes_.

Noya jumped up and ran for Hinata’s phone despite his protest, and Tanaka patted Kuroo on the back. “You're the man!”

“Noya, stop!” Hinata demanded, holding the phone a few centimeters above Noya’s hand.

He stopped reaching only to grin at Hinata. “He sent it, didn’t he?

Hinata swore his face was on fire. “No, he didn’t.”

“Oh my god,” the three friends said in unison. “Show us.”

“No! I’m serious, he didn’t. He wouldn’t,” Hinata replied.

Kuroo scoffed. “Show us then.”

Hinata glared at him before (securely) holding his phone out. He found the part of the conversation from when Noya and Tanaka messaged him, and quickly scrolling down from there.

"See? No photos."

“Aww, bummer,” Kuroo said.

“He’s such a party pooper,” Tanaka added.

“Maybe he has a small one,” Noya said.

“Oh my god,” Kuroo and Tanaka laughed as Hinata frowned.

“I doubt that,” he said, almost automatically. His three friends raised their eyebrows suggestively.

“N-no, it's not like that,” Hinata justified himself. They gave him a doubtful look and he responded by sticking out his tongue. “Perverts.”

His friends pretended to be offended. Honestly, they kinda were perverts at times, and they didn’t care.

“So,” Kuroo started. “How long have you known him for?”

Hinata hummed in thought. “Today’s Saturday so… Thursday night?”

The room went silent.

“What?”

“That was fast,” Kuroo blinked in surprise.

“Yeah, I’d have expected you two to have known each other for a longer time than that,” Noya pointed out.

"Yeah, me too," Tanaka added. 

Hinata scrunched up his nose. “Is it weird?” He asked.

“Well, let’s just say that it hasn’t happened to us, so…” Noya started.

“Not often,” Tanaka finished.

Kuroo nodded in agreement. “You two seem to get along well.”

“Thanks?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo grinned. “And now I know his username.”

 

* * *

  

Kageyama woke up early to the sound of new messages. His clock read 10:37. He rarely woke up before 1 on weekends, but today he’s make a small exception and promised himself he’d sleep later.

He opened up the skype app on his phone and wondered what his harasser wanted now. Except it wasn’t him.

It was a new username, one he didn’t recognize on his mismatched friends list.

[10:37] **Troll Cat** : Hello???

[10:37] **Troll Cat** : U awake?

[10:37] **Troll Cat** : Ur boyfriend gave me ur username

[10:37] **Troll Cat** : Otherwise Id have been scrolling through Skype for an hour lol

Kageyama groaned. It was too early for this.

[10:38] **King tobio** : Is this Kuroo?

[10:38] **Troll Cat** : Bingo

[10:38] **Troll Cat** : So

[10:38] **Troll Cat** : Id like to ask you something

[10:38] **King tobio** : Okay

[10:39] **Troll Cat** : Thx

[10:39] **King tobio** : What?

[10:39] **King tobio** : Oh

[10:39] **Troll Cat** : Im just kidding

[10:40] **Troll Cat** : Id like to tell you that I knowwwwww

[10:40] **King tobio** : Know what?

[10:40] **Troll Cat** : U have the hots for Little_spikr10

[10:40] **King tobio** : Okay then

[10:40] **King tobio** : Uhh, no

[10:40] **King tobio** : Bye

[10:41] **Troll Cat** : Ugh he warned me youd do this

[10:41] **King tobio** : Of course

[10:41] **King tobio** : By the way

[10:41] **King tobio** : What's his real name?

[10:41] **Troll cat** : He hasnt told u yet?

[10:41] **Troll cat** : Wow

[10:41] **Troll cat** : Haha kinda called it

[10:41] **Troll cat** : And u havent told him yet?

[10:42] **King tobio** : No

[10:42] **Troll cat** : Wow

[10:42] **Troll cat** : I knew u two were airheads but

[10:42] **Troll cat** : WOW

[10:42] **Troll cat** : Step up your game

[10:42] **King tobio** : Will do

[10:42] **King tobio** : Bye now

[10:42] **Troll cat** : Ughhhhhh

[10:42] **Troll cat** : He was right. U can be pushy and annoying

[10:43] **King tobio** : He's a hypocrite then

[10:43] **Troll cat** : Always have to have the last word :0

[10:43] **Troll cat** : hes right, youre rude

[10:43] **King tobio** : And somehow I don't care

[10:43] **Troll cat** : TnT

Kageyama closed his phone and sighed. So much for getting sleep. He was wide awake now. Talking to Kuroo reminded him a bit of his harasser, although Kuroo’s spelling was a bit better.

Come to think of it, he never actually met Kuroo before in person, just glances at him when he’s shown up at games to support former teammates and friends, and the stories he’s heard. It seems he’s had quite a reputation.

Deciding to finally get up, Kageyama got dressed, checked his phone, and proceeded to get ready. Today, volleyball practice was from 2-5 p.m., so he didn’t have to go out yet. In the meantime, he flicked through the channels on his TV, his phone on vibrate by his side.

 

* * *

 

‘’C’mon, _reply_!” Hinata whined at his phone. At around 2 p.m., volleyball practice was over already and Murderer Tobio still hadn’t replied. He sighed in defeat and looked around the gym. Kenma and Kuroo were cleaning up and chatting, all the others either gone or hanging around to wait for their group lunch.

“Hinata!’ Kuroo called. “Are you coming for lunch?”

“Only if Kenma is!” he replied. Kenma was Hinata’s roommate. They shared an apartment, and he usually hung out with them if they were going out, unless there was a sleepover or a large party. Sometimes he’d just go to the library and study, or stay home and play video games. Regardless, he liked to spend a lot of time in his room, so much that Hinata forgot he didn’t live alone. Of course, if Kenma wasn’t his roommate, he was sure the setter would live with Kuroo.

Hinata watched as Kuroo asked Kenma, and noticed a very slight head nod, before Kuroo cupped his hands and responded with, “He said yeah!”

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. If Kenma didn’t go, the two of them would’ve gone home, and he would’ve been bored. Last time he was bored, he ended up Skyping Murderer Tobio, and this time he wasn’t sure if he would pick up.

Maybe Hinata had been too pushy. Maybe he was too flirty. Too annoying. He could’ve been weirded out that Hinata talked about him to his friends. These thoughts were reeling around in his head. It had only been 11 hours since they last talked. Then again, they haven’t even known each other for a full two days yet.

Hinata knows it sounds crazy, he knows having even a simple crush is stupid, especially over the internet. It was immature. Afterall, they still don’t know that much about each other, and what if Tobio stopped talking to him? Or if they met in real life and not on a screen, and maybe then he wouldn’t be as interested anymore. And there’s also a chance that he would fall for Tobio completely as soon as he saw him in the flesh. The thought alone was enough to make his face flush.

He had to get out of that gym. Especially before he was teased by Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a scale from Hinata to Kageyama, what's your texting style?  
> Mine's usually Kageyama.
> 
> Ohhh yeah!! I started to plan out who lives with who, where they live, what University they go to, and who's on what team. *In case you didn't get the hints or read the tags, they're in University*  
> gASP


	7. How to Suck at Communicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes out to eat with his team and is noticeably bored. Kageyama is dense and is also spammed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE IM SUCH A BAD AUTHOR  
> And Kudos to my beta Jessica for pressuring me into writing >.>  
> It's a good pressure tho

In the end, Hinata got a ride with Asahi, Noya and Tanaka to go to the team’s favorite lunch place, _Miyagi BBQ_. It was an international BBQ house, and they went almost twice a week. The entire Miyagi University Volleyball Club (which wasn’t actually that big) would go, and the manager would allow them to reserve a private room in the back. Most of the time, they invited other friends from other teams or Universities, but today, only Bokuto and Akaashi were able to make it—and just in time for Kuroo’s speech.

“In a few short weeks, the spring tournament begins!” Kuroo announced. He started rambling on about their success in the past few months. Hinata checked his phone and put it down. Still nothing. He began to grow bored already at Kuroo’s speech, or maybe it was annoyance?

“In my heart of hearts-” Kuroo was cut off by the sound of choking laughter. Kuroo shot Bokuto a lazy glare. “Shut the fuck up,” Kuroo said jokingly, not hesitating to chuckle himself. The longer he stared at his friend’s antics, the more it made Bokuto laugh harder, so Akaashi took matters into his own hand and dragged the  into the hallway. “Relationship goals,” Kuroo nodded approvingly.

“Alright, where was I?” Kuroo rubbed his hands together, trying to remember his cheesy speech for the group. Ever since he had joined the team, everyone was quick to notice he liked to give these motivational speeches every once in awhile, and they were usually before a game, or at _Miyagi BBQ_ . He would mix it up so Kenma couldn’t argue it was _always_ the same, but he seemed to enjoy keeping his tradition alive.

“Aha! Right. So in my heart of hearts, I believe our team will get far. If we just keep the ball connected, as long as it flows through our team, we’ll function like the blood in our veins. Now, I’m not saying that…” Hinata started to zone Kuroo out again. The speeches weren’t always the same, but in the end they tended to give the same message. He could sacrifice one of the speeches, couldn’t he?

Hinata glanced around the table, the faces ranging in different expressions. No one tried to interrupt since Bokuto had, and everyone listened, they respected Kuroo’s speech like an unspoken rule, it was almost automatic that he’d say something.

Flipping his phone over to check his notifications, Hinata was still disappointed to see there were no new messages from Tobio (he had decided calling him Tobio was more appropriate than his full nickname). He decided against sending another message until after dinner, so he just went through his apps until Kuroo was finished and the menus arrived.

 

* * *

 

“Kageyama!” Iwaizumi called. Kageyama quickly tossed the ball to him, and with a sudden smack, the volleyball hit the ground on the other side, a hollow boom echoing around the gym. The boys shared a high-fived and so did their teammates.

“Alright! Great job,” their coach called. “Take a short water break and we’ll finish the scrimmage afterwards.” The team nodded and went off to get and refill their waters.

It’s only been an hour since practice started, but they were working hard. Today their main focuses were diving receives and hitting with strength and accuracy, which really started to drain Kageyama’s energy, although it’s not like he’s one to complain about practice.

Once he had drank the rest of his water and refilled it, Kageyama sat on the bench and waited for practice to resume. He took this moment to rifle through his jacket and dig out his phone. Immediately, the screen was covered in notifications from Skype. His breath paused as he opened the app, not bothering to look at the contact name.

Of course he was met with lag. “Curse this shitty internet,” he mumbled to himself. He let out an irritated growl, but couldn’t help a small smile grow on his face. He wasn’t used to getting messages at all, but now he was slowly becoming accustomed to seeing notifications over the past few days, Before that night on Skype where he met the little harassing shrimp, he’s rarely got messages. He didn’t have lots of friends, although the ones that he did have were close. And of course treasured his team, and even though they didn’t hang out much outside of practice they felt like a second family to Kageyama. It wasn't his fault exactly for not getting out a lot and making friends. He was constantly busy with school work and volleyball, and he just wasn’t a social person. He never liked to engage conversations, he didn't care all that much about making new friends—he liked his current ones.

But now he's reaching out to this little, nameless harasser he's only met a few days ago. They haven't even talked _that_ much, so why does he feel this way? It wasn't as if they were attracted to each other! Well, maybe physically, but it's all a joke, right? All of the little shrimp’s cocky remarks and comments are a joke, and Kageyama told himself he should know better.

Finally, the lag wheel stopped turning and Kageyama was met with a number of 57 notifications. All of them from Little_spikr10, and most of them in fragments. They were all from an hour or so ago, and he quickly swept up to read the messages, or at least the ones that were made of words and not random letters, numbers, exclamation points and emoticons.

[2:01] **Little_spikr10** : MURDERER TOBIOOOOOO

[2:01] **Little_spikr10** : GOODMORNING

[2:01] **Little_spikr10** : afternoon i mean

[2:03] **Little_spikr10** : TnT fine dont answer

[2:04] **Little_spikr10** : HELLOOOOOO

[2:04] **Little_spikr10** : ITS MEEEEEEE

[2:04] **Little_spikr10** : I WAS WONDERING IF AFTER ALL THESE YEARS

[2:04] **Little_spikr10** : id learn the damn lyrics

[2:04] **Little_spikr10** : ughhhhhh

[2:04] **Little_spikr10** : where are uuuuuuu

[2:05] **Little_spikr10** : am i annoying u???

[2:05] **Little_spikr10** : too bad, answer me

[2:06] **Little_spikr10** : IM SORRY IF I OFFENDED U

[2:06] **Little_spikr10** : ILL SPAM YOU REGARDLESS

Kageyama rolled his eyes and scrolled down, passing all the spamming messages, most of them angry, sad, and perverted emojis, and some were just numbers and random letters. Honestly, it looked as if he were dragging his hands all across his phone’s keyboard. He finally got to the end of the spam and skimmed the rest of his messages.

[2:11] **Little_spikr10** : are u even on your phone?

[2:11] **Little_spikr10** : it says you haven’t read these yet ;~;

[2:11] **Little_spikr10** : okay ill be back later

[2:14] **Little_spikr10** : IM BACK

[2:14] **Little_spikr10** : IM BORED

[2:15] **Little_spikr10** : DO YOU KNOW MIYAGI BBQ??

[2:15] **Little_spikr10** : thy have rly good food u should check it out

_Little_spikr10 sent you a photo_

It was a picture of one of his teammates untying their shoes, and from the hysteric faces of the others, he guessed that they tied his laces together.

[2:15] **Little_spikr10** : lol look at these losers

[2:15] **Little_spikr10** : alright we’re leaving

[2:16] **Little_spikr10** : we’re going to miyagi bbq btw :DDDD

[2:16] **Little_spikr10** : rly good food

[2:16] **Little_spikr10** : shit im supposed to be angry at you for not responding TnT

[2:17] **Little_spikr10** : okaii bye i think were leaving

[2:18] **Little_spikr10** : respond when you get these -^-

[2:18] **Little_spikr10** : please

[2:18] **Little_spikr10** : k thx

The last message was sent about 2 hours ago.

“Kageyama! Water break’s over!”

“I'll be right there!” The Raven haired boy replied.

“Four-twenty blaze it!” Lev announced.

A loud smack was heard. “Shut up, idiot! You don’t even know what it means,” a voice retorted, and judging by the tone and smack, he could guess it was Yaku. Kageyama shot a glance their way as the two bickered all the way to their side of the net.

“C’mon Kageyama! Let’s get this party started!” Inouka said excitedly.

Kageyama scoffed. “Alright, one second!” He speedily typed a few replies into his keyboard and jogged off to resume practice.

[4:20] **King Tobio** : I got them, thanks for the spam

[4:21] **King Tobio** : Dumbass

[4:21] **King Tobio** : And yeah, I know Miyagi BBQ

[4:21] **King Tobio** : You still there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me when they meet irl because I have no fucking idea myself >:)))))))  
> Also, next chapter's gonna be surprisingish  
> Ps. Yes, I split up some of the teams so that's why there are some Nekoma and Seijou members on their teams


	8. How to Accidently Avoid Your Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets drunk while his friends get wasted. Kageyama has a plan, but he's not really sold on it, he's just doing it.
> 
> Also Kageyama overthinks things a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK I'M SORRY
> 
> I got writer's block, but hey it's SUMMER (soon ;-;) so maybe I'll write more idk. I pray.

Hinata was growing tired by the time all the chatter of the team ran out, and dessert was already served. His eyes felt especially heavy accompanied by a headache, and even a few of his fellow teammates had the same symptoms as well (which may have been partially because of the alcohol they downed earlier). Luckily for him, Nishinoya and Tanaka had already passed out, and Bokuto had nearly peed his pants, which meant it was time to go home. It was a new record for the team. Getting piss drunk around 5 was early for them, usually they would hold off another hour or two, but today they just went at it. Hinata wasn’t necessarily piss drunk though, but he drank enough to make him zone out for a few minutes, and thankfully, he was mainly a sleepy drunk.

“Alright listen hereeee,” Kuroo slurred. “We have two cars and _lotssssss_ of people, so I suggest we walk home, or take the bus. Akaashi and I will drive some of y’all home.”

Akaashi deadpanned. “How many beers have you had?”

“That’s none of yer concern,” Kuroo replied with a smirk.

“Actually, it is, you’re drunk. You always think your alcohol intake is higher than it really is, and you also don’t realize when you’re piss drunk after downing bottle after bottle.”

Kuroo frowned. “I had fissssss... five.”

“Right, and that’s normal.”

“Yeah.”

“Kuroo, you’re taking the bus.”

“Arghhh! Fine.” Kuroo pouted. “Is Kenma coming, or even those doofs?” he asked while pointing at Noya and Tanaka.

“Yeah, but Nishinoya and Tanaka are coming with me since they’ve passed out.”

“Awwww,” Kuroo frowned again. “Ah well, leggo Kenma.”

Kenma reluctantly followed Kuroo towards the outside of the restaurant and paused in the doorway. “Hinata, are you coming?” Kenma asked him, snapping him out of a daze.

“Oh um, yeah.” He shook his head as if to shake his haziness away.

And with that, Hinata left the restaurant with his friends and joined them as they waited at the bus stop.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama left practice as quick as possible, which was a surprise to his teammates because he never had anywhere to go. It was only a little after 5, and he convinced himself that taking a bus will (hopefully) get him there faster than by train or carpool.

“Dammit,” he hissed as he looked at the time on his phone. He was practically shaking while waiting for the bus to come, although it wasn’t because of weather. He barely had a chance to rethink his decision, and he was sure as hell nervous.

Thankfully for the quivering setter, the bus finally showed up. The second it stopped, Kageyama threw his gym bag back over his shoulder and leaped up the short stairs, gave the driver his pay, and took a seat. After he slumped in an empty row, he drew in a deep breath that felt like the first that afternoon.

Then the realization set in.

He was taking a bus to go to a BBQ place in Miyagi (which he’s only been to once) to say hi to some guy he skyped once and has known for two days. Wow. That didn’t sounds weird _at all_.

“What am I doing?” Kageyama muttered to himself as he he slumped over, resting his head over the seat in front of him. He’s reached a new low. Why in the name if _hell_ would _Kageyama Tobio_ , a blunt, hot headed and introverted college student, go out to pursue some hyper kid that Kageyama hasn’t even learned the name of yet?

The answer was simple. Kageyama didn’t really have anyone. He had friends, sure, but he never wanted to hang out much, or text them as much as he wanted to with the little harassing shrimp. So why did he want to talk to him, especially because of their short conversations, and only two days?

Slowly but surely, Kageyama started to make sense of things, and his own feelings as well. It wasn’t so much _how close they are_ , but rather; _how close they could be_ . There was potential in their bond, Kageyama knew this, and their feelings seemed to be mutual, in the way they wanted to talk more. They were just attracted to each other. Their personalities clashed well. There was an attraction—a mutual attraction. Right away, as if. Kageyama didn’t want to pass this up. Sure, he’s got friends that he’s talked to more and knows much better, but to Kageyama, the brief conversations meant a lot to him. Someone _wanted_ to talk to him. No matter what about, they just liked to talk to him, spam him, and mess around with him. The boy on the other side of the screen providing a sense of randomness and mystery to his otherwise routine life. And Kageyama was totally okay with it. He felt as though he could become closer to the hyper kid. Form a bond, maybe one he’s never had.

But the other part of him was doubting pretty much everything. Saying he was getting too far ahead of himself, he was to clingy, _desperate,_ even. Saying their conversations would die down in a few days, that he wouldn’t be using Skype as much anymore. That he was just wishing unrealistic things. He was too quick to make decisions, form bonds, and give out his already delicate trust.

But that didn’t matter. Maybe he was just caught up in the moment, but nonetheless Kageyama reminded himself; whatever happens, happens.

The bus halted at a familiar stop, and Kageyama knew that his stop was next. And that’s when some of his original worries rose back up. _What should I say, what should I do?_ Kageyama wondered. He’s sure that the shrimp will be surprised, but will he be creeped out?

Nah, he sent Kageyama his location, didn’t he? Kageyama now realized that the decision to send him his location was kinda dumb, but here he was.

Kageyama tried to put his anxious mind at ease to think a bit more logically. Why did the kid send him his location? Was he hinting that he wanted Kageyama to visit or just flaunting that he was eating a nice dinner? Was it an invitation or brag right? Who knows?

Even more, what if he’s not there when Kageyama gets off the bus? What if the harasser had already left? The last text was sent at 2, and it was already half past 5, thanks to the bus ride. Over 3 hours to eat, does it really take that long? But then again, if he’s friends with Kuroo (and eating with him), chances are the shrimp will take forever.

Or maybe not, but Kageyama remembers the parties he heard of that Kuroo’s been involved in, most involved loitering, and just staying as long as they pleased while drinking and eating. They were still a respectful bunch who thanked the staff, payed well, and gave generous tips to make up for it, even if the older ones in the group would pester the rest to do so.

So maybe, just maybe, he won’t be late.

Maybe he’ll make it in time. Maybe he’ll see the redhead once again, before they Skyped for a second time. Maybe they’ll get along better. Who knows what happens after the meet? Will they go out to dinner? The shrimp already ate, So Kageyama guessed not. Maybe hang out at home. But whose house? Maybe he will be invited back to Kuroo’s for an after party.

He shook his head. _I’m getting way ahead of myself,_ he sighed internally.

After all, there’s always the chance he won’t be there, so regardless, he should focus on what to say first, rather than ‘what comes after that?’

 

* * *

 

When he finally reached his stop, Kageyama moved with the large crowd of people to hop off the bus. He wasn’t too familiar with the area, but having been their once, he knew that Miyagi BBQ was around the corner. He felt his steps grow a bit heavier, but overall he felt calm. He kept repeating ‘whatever happens, happens’ in his head. He walked past the corner and suddenly he could see the entrance to Miyagi BBQ. Its architecture was almost completely made up of wood, giving it a nostalgic summer look.

The entrance was a wide opening underneath a large engraving giving away its name. Kageyama eyed the sign, memorizing the details like he did the last time. This was the place.

He decided that he’s waited enough and walked into the entrance, simultaneously almost walking into someone.

“Bokuto, watch where you’re going!” a well groomed man warned the _someone_ Kageyama almost walked into.

“ _Akaashi_ , I’m drunk!” the man known as Bokuto whined. “What do you _want_ from me?”

The first man who spoke, Akaashi, shot him a light glare. “More responsibility.”

Kageyama stood awkwardly, trying not to get involved with the drunk one. He kept looking towards the tables, looking for any customer with orange hair.

“I’m really sorry about him, he’s just a bit drunk. He never watches where he’s going regardless though…” Akaashi apologized.

Kageyama was surprised to be spoken to. “O-oh that’s understandable. No problem.”

Akaashi gave a weak smile, and suddenly tugged on a dazed Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Bokuto, what do you say?” Bokuto’s eyes widened as if Akaashi grew two heads and froze. He was definitely drunk.

Kageyama couldn’t tell if they’re relationship was more mother and son, or just good friends.

Bokuto confidently turned towards Akaashi. “Can we _please_ have sex—” _Thump!_

 _Definitely not mother and son_ , Kageyama realized.

“I meant to _apologize_ , what do you say?” Akaashi clarified, a heavy blush on his face.

Bokuto smiled. “Oh, why didn’t you say so?” Akaashi’s face didn’t change.

“Sor- _ry_ ,” he said to Kageyama.

“Y-yeah it’s fine,” Kageyama started. “Look I gotta go find someone—”

“I was gonna ask about that,” Akaashi told him.

Kageyama guessed he was a bit obvious when looking around. “So? Who are you looking for?”

“He’s—” Kageyama stopped himself. He doesn’t the shrimp’s name. He decided to go with physical details. “He’s got messy orange hair, kinda short, super energetic…”

“ _Ah_ ,” Akaashi breathed. “Hinata. Yeah, he left just a minute ago, you must’ve just missed him.”

Kageyama froze. “Oh.” _So his name is Hinata._

Bokuto frowned. “What do you want with him, _hmm_? Are you the new crush—”

“Bokuto, please,” Akaashi warned.

“Oh, sorry, haha,” Bokuto chuckled. “Well, how do you know him?”

“Long story, but Skype.” That was a lie, it wasn’t a long story at all.

Bokuto shot Akaashi a know-it-all glance.

“Well, I hope you catch him another day, he’s going home now. Kuroo and Kenma went with him,” Akaashi informed Kageyama.

“Ah.” Kageyama felt his chest constrict a bit.

“Understood, thanks,” Kageyama said. So these two know Kuroo too. Then they definitely meant _his_ Hinata.

“Bokuto!” A voice called from behind. “Let’s go!”

Kageyama looked behind him, and of course, two more drunken guys were standing in the doorway, in the opposite direction of a clean car with an open door.

“Yeah, I wanna go home and eat lot’s of food!” the bald one announced.

The shorter one pointed at the bald one. “I’m with Tanaka on this one. Let’s eat!”

Tanaka nodded in approval. “And I’m with Noya.”

“And I’m with Tanaka,” Noya grinned.

“And I’m with Noya.”

“And I’m with—”

“Bokuto!”

The two jumped and stared at Bokuto. “Dude, yes.”

Kageyama grimaced. What the fuck kind of exchange did he just witness? Was this a normal drunken occurrence, because it made no sense to him.

“Okay, well glad to see you two back in consciousness. C’mon, we can go home now,” Akaashi told them.  
The three gasped in joy and raced to the car, attempting not to trip over their feet, and failing at that.

“Sorry, they’re overwhelming, I know,” Akaashi apologized for the second time.

“It’s no problem,” Kageyama responded. Honestly, they weren’t rude or anything, just drunk.

Akaashi nodded. “Good. Have a nice day.”

“You too,” Kageyama muttered and watched as Akaashi walked out of Miyagi BBQ and got in the driver’s seat. After he finally sped off, Kageyama felt a weight lift.

_Whatever happens, happens._

Even though Kageyama told himself that, he couldn’t help feel a bit disappointed, but at the same time, an overwhelming feeling of relief washed over him.

He didn’t have to worry about what to say, what Hinata would think, or what they were going to do later. For now, he didn’t have to worry about that.

He was relieved. Maybe it was too soon, and in that case, his fate had told him so. Whatever happens, happens. Kageyama understood that, and so maybe today wasn’t the day destined for their meeting.

 

* * *

 

Hinata hated taking the bus. Waiting was annoying, and he really did dislike finding an open seat. He did it on a weekly basis though, so it never really bothered him enough to stop taking the bus.

Kuroo was in the middle of telling a stupid joke when Kenma announced the bus’ arrival. Hinata backed up to make way for the large crowd of people gathered at the door.

He lazily watched as they got off, and started to daydream again when a certain figure walked past him. He had a familiar build, nice arms, broad shoulders, and messy but fashionable black hair. He looked familiar to Hinata, but also felt foreign. He was about to step after him, when Kuroo snapped him out of it.

“You wanna go home or… uh... stay _here_?” Kuroo asked, slowly beginning to sober up.

“Home,” Hinata responded lazily.  Kuroo nodded in agreement and followed Kenma into the bus. Hinata followed suit, and shot one last look to the person walking down the block and around the corner.

 _Huh_ , he thought. _That was weird._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter without Skype messaging format wtf???
> 
> So incase you didn't know, I love making characters pine and dramatizing everything. 
> 
> Oh, and if it wasn't obvious enough: the mysteriously familiar guy that Hinata saw at the end before he got on the bus, that was Kageyama :)

**Author's Note:**

> How the fuck did this go from Hinata's pov to Kageyama's pov?!
> 
> Also this basically wrote itself so don't blame me lol. I've been sick for 5 days so please ignore any spelling errors ;P I'll get to them later.
> 
> *lowkey prays they weren't too ooc*


End file.
